supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Maria Kanellis
Maria Kanellis (born February 25, 1982-date of death unknown) is an American female wrestler, singer-songwriter, actress and diva. She was fired in task 10 on The Celebrity Apprentice 3. Everytime when they miss the #100 answer on the top 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada, and that is Pembroke, ON (where the three and Sabrina Bryan live). Maria Kanellis has on baseball: Pitch: 2/10 Bat: 9/10 Field: 3/10 Run: 3/10. On December 8, 2012 at Arm Melter 16, during Allen vs. Antoine, the Palin family watched and they saw all season 1 contestants on Ben and Toad's Contest. Maria Kanellis and Evan Lysacek had to fill in for Sabrina Bryan and Evan Cundal because Bryan is a professional dancer for Alec Mazo because Toni Braxton is in the hopsital and Evan missed the event. Kanellis is currently a contestant on season 2 of Ben and Toad's Contest and she was announced on December 1, 2012 that she will be on and her partner is Tony Dovolani for the season. Ben and Toad's Contest It was announced on November 21, 2012 that Maria Kanellis will appear on the next season of Ben and Toad's Contest because she is not on the sixth edition of The Celebrity Apprentice but Bret Michaels is. Quotes *"How much did you raise up, Ben and Toad's Contest season 2's team Power? Well not enough money to f**k up." *"It looked like it was a da*n thing to die or stay sh*t." *"Unanimous is losing!" *"Nope. Canada is not landlocked, Mrs. Sabrina Bryan." Trivia *While Princess Daisy ran Wipeout Canada, she and Chad said "back up has arrived!". *When Princess Peach arrived in Ottawa, Illinois, Maria Kanellis says "Help me!". *Even though Kanellis did not have Cyndi Lauper of the Backyardigans and (of season 9) brang back on Wipeout because Birdo beated Chad. *An unknown Kimura called her a bad word. *She dislikes Jiroemon Kimura. *On Wipeout, EMILP says Focus here! *Toadette had a crush on her when Wipeout Canada aired. *When Brandy Kuentzel appeared on Apprentice, Kanellis is like "Pembroke rules!". *Kanellis ranked #76 on Wipeout Island's Top 100 Contestants on the list. *Allen Ford had a crush on her when he said "Maria Kanellis, help!". *Selita Ebanks, from the Cayman Islands is a Wipeout contestant who is fired along with her in the tenth week. Kanellis, Maria Category:Females Kanellis, Maria Category:1982 Births Kanellis, Maria Kanellis, Maria Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Wrestlers Category:Arm wrestlers Category:Ottawa, Ontario Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Contestants Category:Tenacity Category:Antagonists Category:Characters with silver badges Category:Backbone Category:ASAP Category:Wheel of Fortune Category:Characters with badges in the blog comment track Category:Characters with Clothes Category:Special Guests Category:Fortitude Category:Maria Kanellis Category:Not a fruit or a vegetable Category:Not Food Category:Newcomers Category:KOTU Category:Non-Playable Characters in Wipeout Party Category:Contestants fired from the top 100 Category:Contestants on all episodes Category:Nasty characters Category:Renfrew County Category:Characters appear in films Category:Characters That Don't Die Category:Kanata, Ontario Category:Forte Category:Contestants on June 5th Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Background Toads Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Living people Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 2 contestants